


Chin Up, Pumpkin

by panlover



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, but he's supposed dead for a portion so, idk how to rate fics tho like tf, luke is lowkey depressed plz be careful if that stuff upsets you !!!, michael dies but he's still alive bc vampire ya know, this is halloween af plz enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlover/pseuds/panlover
Summary: Everyone is supernatural except Luke because he's boring.





	1. 5 Seconds of Sadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapbackbuddies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackbuddies/gifts).



> ummmm i wrote this for a cute lil bee named trinity who made a cute lil edit on el tumblr plz enjoy
> 
> carly xx

It gets better.

Or does it?

***

Death. It sucks. Luke sucks. Everything sucks.

Maybe if he just--maybe if he didn't--Maybe--

"Luke, c'mon. It's time to go." 

Luke looks up. Ashton stares at him with sad eyes. Luke hates it.

But he doesn't hate Ash. So he rolls off his bed and goes.

***

The coffin is closed. Luke knows if it was open he wouldn't have showed. He loves-- _loved_ \--Mikey. But he wouldn't. He couldn't.

He can barely even now.

His head aches from the whispers, sniffles, and full on sobs. It's too much. He can't take it. But he has to. 

Because it's Mikey.

***

"How are you?"

"Okay."

"How are you?"

Luke doesn't know.

"How are you?"

Is he supposed to know?

"How are you?"

He wants to cry.

"How are you?"

He wants to die.

"How are you?"

"Okay."

***

"Well," Calum announces as he walks up to him, "this sucks ass."

"Hey, Cal," Luke mumbles, without looking up.

Luke hears a sigh from above him before a heavy arm rests upon his shoulders. It's strange. Calum is usually too short to do so comfortably, but with Luke curled in on himself, well... "Wanna get out of here?" 

"Okay."

***

The coffee shop is nice and cozy, and Luke can actually breathe again. Calum's in the bathroom, probably sending Ash a dick pic so he'll get here sooner. Luke's sitting, facing the counter and waiting for their drinks to be ready. The usual.

Except Michael isn't here with his thigh pressed against Luke's and his small hand playing with the blonde hairs at the nape of the other's neck. He isn't giggling in the taller boy's ear at his own awful joke. He isn't groaning about Calum and Ashton's adorable grossness. He isn't doing anything. Because he's dead.

Luke tries not to think about that.

It doesn't really work.

He stops paying attention to the people behind the counter, knowing it'll be awhile since Ashton's drink is always too complicated for the baristas to get right on the first few tries. Turning on his phone, he's shocked to see a message from Michael. With his heart in his throat, he opens it.

> _**From Mikey:** I miss you_

Luke stares at it. For a moment, he thinks it's actually him. He hates himself for it.

> _**To Mikey:** whoever this is, you're not funny_
> 
> _**From Mikey:** what r u goin on about? babe is everything ok ?_

His stomach twists; he can't believe someone would actually do this to him. He sees red.

> _**To Mikey:** fuck. off._

He slams his phone on the table, not caring if he cracks the screen. He can't believe it. Has he not suffered enough? He just. He's disgusted. He's angry. And he just wants to go home and drown in a pool of his own tears.

Breathing deeply, he closes his eyes and tries to calm himself. The nausea lingers but the urge to scream until his lungs collapse goes away. Maybe he'll do that later. 

He's still trying not to cry, though, so when Calum pulls out the chair across from him, he jumps at the noise. Calum looks at him with an expression Luke can't read. He doesn't say anything as he sits down and passes Luke the steaming cup of tea. Ashton's behind him, holding four muffins. Luke swallows.

Ash places the almond muffin in front of Cal, passes the lemon one to Luke and sets the chocolate chip one in front of himself. And then without registering what exactly he's doing, he places the blueberry one before the empty seat beside Luke. They all stare at it for a moment. 

Slowly, Ashton picks it back up and stands.

He throws it away.

Luke hands over his muffin to Calum, who takes it even though he'd "rather sit on ten spiked dildos before eating this monstrosity of a muffin, _Lucass_ ".

They eat in silence.

Luke hates it. He knows Michael would have, too.

***

Luke pulls the covers up to his chin; his eyes struggle to reread the blurry words.

> _**From Mikey:** Luke? WHat's wrong?_
> 
> _**From Mikey:** luke ??? babe i swear if i did something wrong im really rEALLY sorry_
> 
> _**From Mikey:** plz talk to me baby boy_
> 
> _**From Mikey:** fine. be that way. _
> 
> _**From Mikey:** i love you_

"I love you, too," he whispers, voice cracking.

In the distance, a wolf howls in despair. 

Another one answers.

It's longer than the first. Sadder.

And Luke can't help but think of the story Michael would always whisper to him when the wolves got too close, too loud.


	2. 5 Seconds of Sorcery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the wolves...werewolves...but Luke is clueless so wolves it is...
> 
> (Also this is the past, a flashback and what not. Please do not be confused.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alex knows me too well abort abort
> 
> bUT PLZ ENJOY :-))))
> 
> carly xx

Luke covered his ears, curling in on himself as the wolves howled outside. He seriously hated living near the woods.

"It's okay, babe, you're safe. Here, lemme tell you a story," Michael whispered, wrapping his arm around Luke's waist and spooning him from behind.

Sniffling, Luke responded, "But Mikey..."

"You're safe. The wolves aren't gonna eat you. You probably taste like shit anyway," Michael joked, biting Luke's bare shoulder and fake gagging right afterwards.

"Mike!" Luke shrieked, shoving his boyfriend away. 

"I'm kidding!" Michael laughed, coming back to Luke's side. The blonde elbowed him before he could bite him again. "Ow! No need to wound me with your elbow, child."

"No need to bite me," Luke remarked. "Fuck off."

Michael laughed harder. "Do you wanna hear the story or not? Gosh."

***

The story goes like this:

Two wolves fell in love while the moon watched from above. Many nights she saw them lost in this love. Envy filled her soul and she was bitter--for her lover was the sun but in the beginning they were shunned and forever forced apart. With broken hearts, they watch the earth in silence. In anger and fear, they attack it with violence. At day the sun sends down its rays and burns all she touches. At night the moon laughs at the frightened, on anger she clutches.

When she saw these two wolves happy, she could not help but get snappy. Without a thought, she made night so dark they would not find each other. She whispered to the sun what she had done and was surprised when her lover told her the next evening they were found together earlier that morning.

Livid, the moon decided to strike again, making night so cold they would not dare to go and leave the warmth of their den to search for one another. Then she whispered to her lover, who responded reluctantly because she knew what would happen once day came to be. And she was right, for when she opened her eyes she saw the wolves sigh in relief. Her harsh rays were a blessing, which she could not believe.

She told this to the moon, who screamed in agony, not understanding why she was stuck with a broken heart while theirs thrived. So at midnight, in her fullness, she cursed the two wolves beneath her: 

> "Your love shall turn to hate.
> 
> And your fates will
> 
> no longer be entwined.
> 
> At night you will look
> 
> into each other's eyes
> 
> and see someone you despise.
> 
> And with a snarl you shall attack.
> 
> And with a howl you shall inform
> 
> all that is around you
> 
> of your infinite scorn."

The wolves listened in terror, each word causing a tremor. They looked at one another, avoiding the saddened eyes, and said their last goodbyes. For their love was now hate and their guts curled with want to intimidate, they turned and walked away. They could not bear the thought of causing harm to the one they used to--wished to still--love.

The moon laughed in glee as they grieved, and told the sun what she had just done.

The sun listened but wished she didn't.

In the morning the wolves were mourning and the sun shone more gently. At midday, the wolves still did as so, causing her heart to grow heavy. Finally, she spoke with authority and said:

> "At night you shall be wolves
> 
> and prey on the one
> 
> which you used to lay.
> 
> Between night and day

> you shall transform

> and with your claws

> your infinite scorn

> shall be put on pause.

> At day you shall be humans

> and love the one

> you used to love.

> Between day and night

> you shall transform

> and with your claws

> your infinite scorn

> shall return."

The wolves thanked the sun and promised they wouldn't let the moon now what she had just done. 

Every night, they were separate, suffering. The moon watched and smirked.

Every day, they were together, celebrating. The sun watched and smiled.

***

But Michael told it like this: 

"So two wolves fell in love, right? Like, they were balls deep in love. So in love they'd die for each other. No fuck that--they'd kill for each other. And the moon was jealous. She didn't understand why they could love but she and the sun couldn't--a homophobic universe, I guess. But, yeah. She wanted to be with the sun but it was forbidden. That's why the sun is in the sky at daytime and the moon at night. Don't even mention when they're both in the sky sometimes because I swear to god, Luke, I will cut you. No! Do not ruin this story!  

"Okay, moving on...She got all pissy and tried to ruin their love because if she couldn't be with the sun, they couldn't be with each other. It was shit. She's a bitter bitch. And--ow! Luke, seriously stop with that elbow shit. I said 'bitch', so what? It's true. Ow! Ow! Okay, I'll stop. What the fuck is your problem?

"Anyway, the moon made night super dark, hoping the wolves wouldn't find each other but they did. Because wolves are awesome, and gay wolves are awesomer. But the sun snitched on them to the moon so she had to try again. This time, she made night so cold not even their fur could keep them warm. They still went out to meet up with each other though because fuck her.

"That made her even more pissy, though. And she cursed them. Like full on black magic, witchy, sorcery shit. She tapped into their animalistic instincts and made them monsters. Whenever together, they'd want to hurt and kill the other. I told you she was a witch. Heh. Anyway.

"The sun saw what the moon did and got all sad because I guess she isn't as bad as her lover, but whatever. She lowkey reversed the curse but not completely. They still had to be monsters at night and want to attack the other in front of the moon. But at day, they could be human and love each other and fuck each other and all that jazz. She wanted them to be together but she didn't want the moon to know and hate her, ya know? 

"So yeah. Don't hate wolves, they're just sad beings who want to love but can't because the moon's a b--witch. Witch.

"Yeah."

***

It was silent for awhile before Luke spoke up, "I thought only two of them were cursed."

Silence.

Luke giggled.

"You know what, Luke? I'll fight you."

Luke giggled harder.


End file.
